User blog:124PX1/Everything I was able to translate from Italian: Ride Along
Wow, it's been a while since my last blog. Anyway, I tried to translate the episode Ride Along from Italian to English. So far I got circa first 3 minutes translated and I think I more or less understand context of what was said in the rest of the episode. Caution, text below contains spoilers to the newest episode. Episode starts when Pearl rescues Dorothy from dangerous situation. After that Dolly is amaized by what Pearl did says to her that she wants to become police officer and begs Pearl to gave her some lessons and take her on the patrol. She claims that she wants to learn from the best and that's Pearl. She starts begging her to the moment that Pearl finally agrees to take her the next day. As the side plot, Chips is trying to eat french fires that were lying on the ground but pigeons get them before him and say that he can eat paper cone that was left on the ground. The next day Dolly wakes up Dylan and says to him that her training is beginning that they. He says that she looks excited that they not understanding what she was talking about. For the rest of the day in house she is acting like cope and throwing at Dylan cliché police texts including: "Put your paws up". At the end Dyland conclude that with "Oh My Dog". In the next scene in the park Roxy says to Dolly that she looks excelent while Snowball (I think, I can't understood that one well) that she doesn't see why. Meanwhile Clarissa wonders what Dolly has done to be punished with community service and how long will it last. She hopes it will be for long. Dolly sees Fergus eating from rubbish bin and tells him to stop. He (I believe, again, problems with translation) doesn't belive that Dolly works for police and talks to Pearl instead. She tells him to stop what he is doing unless he wants to be punished. Pearl is giving Dolly cadets badge for her great work. At this point I have stopped translating every sentence and therefore it might be less accurate. Something happens in Stanislav's shop (who is Snowball's owner) and police is going to investigate that. On the spot Snowball says that they were robbed and precious egg was stolen after what Peal is asking her to calm down and recall what happened. Dolly stars making unfounded theories and Peal says her that police officer's work isn't about making up conclusions without clues. Dolly says something to Snowball after what Pearl is apologizing to her for her deputy's actions. Dolly and Pearl are going to Clarissa house where another robbery happened. On her way Dolly speaks to a few characters: "Do you have licence for that nuts?" to Sid and Stop bathing/swimming in fountain to Portia and Spencer. In Clarissa's house we learn that her night light (that she's got from Hugo?) was stolen. Next we learn that Dallas's collar was stolen and Dolly assumes it was Dorothy (probably a reference to previous episode, Diamond Dogs in which Dorothy has stolen Clarissa's collar). Dorothy wants to either arrest her or interrogate her which Pearl is then prohibited by Pearl. During next scene Pearl says to Dorothy that they needs to find something what connects all clues together: steal of precious decorated egg, night lamp and collar. Firstly Dolly is throwing unrealistic ideas who and why could do that but then get's an idea that it might be Constantine. She argues that he is agile and that he is a cat. Pearl agrees to investigate him. They decide to set observation point inside Dylan's tree house for which he isn't happy. Dylan is talking sarcastically about Dolly's ideas after what she tells him that he will blow they cover after what he responds that it's clearly visable that Peal is in the tree house. Dolly tells him that they will use his telescope to spy on cat. Constantine isn't doing nothing interesting and Dolly starts to making up theoris agains after what Pearl tells her that it's not professional and order her to stop. Next they both conclude that Chips was responsible for all those crimes. We can then see that he is choking with Clarissa's night lamp. Dolly wants to arrest Chip while Pearl apologizes to Constantine and tells bird to don't eat uneatable objects/things that doesn't belong to him. Cat is angry for all the damages and mess that was cause by police and says that he is going to report that. Then Apollo arrives due to complain for her work that he revived from Constantine. He ask what happened, and because she can't explain that Dolly starts act like she was just arrested by Pearl for trashing. Peals takes Dolly and says her that she's arrested. Firstly she thinks that Pearl is still acting however after a moment she ask her unsure if she's still acting. And now, transcript of what I was able to translate: *Dolly: ??? *Snowball: Oh yeah *Dolly: Let’s go *Chips: Oh, some chips. *Dolly: ??? *Dolly: That was awesome *Chips: Chips Pigeon: Oi, we leave you with that cone behind you *Dolly: Pearl ??? *Dolly: I want to become police officer when I grow up so much. *Dolly: Can you give me a few lessons now, now? *Pearl: I... *Dolly: Can you take me with you on patrol *Dolly: I want to learn from the best of the best. *Dolly: And Pearl... *Dolly: You’re the best *Pearl: Being police officer isn’t a game *Pearl: It involve serious... *Dolly: I can be serious, look. *(x9) Dolly: Can I? *Dolly: Can I? *Peal: Ok, ok, you can *Dolly: Yay *Dylan: Look out for paws *Dolly: My training has began *Dylan: You seems very excited this morning *Dolly: You ..., put your paws up! *Dolly: ... *Dolly: I hope you are telling the truth! *Dylan: Oh My Dog *Pups: ... (?arigato?) *Snowball: ... *Roxy: Dolly, ?you look? Excellent *Clarissa: I wonder what she has done to be punish with community service and ?how long she has to do it. I? hope ?it will be for long time? Category:Blog posts